


Children And Pizza

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Avenger<br/> Characters: Pietro, Lily, Copper, Nathaniel (Bartons children) <br/> Relationship: Pietro/reader<br/> Request: Pietro x reader when she’s babysitting Clints kids while he’s on a date with Laura they make pizza and cookies, and end up falling asleep on the couch. Major fluff!:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children And Pizza

“Pietro! Don’t you dare!” You growl at your boyfriend who was currently holding a football in one hand and a child in the other. You had just finished cleaning up the kitchen from the Hells Kitchen event that ended over an hour ago.   
You and Pietro had made 4 pizzas with Copper and Lily while Nathaniel sat in his high hair, happily playing with a spoon. After getting a lot of flour everywhere, you all personalised your pizzas and cleaned up the ingredients, only to feel a tug at your top. You had looked down to see Lily holding up a quick mix for cookies. Copper had trotted up behind her and given you the puppy dog eyes. But what broke you was when Pietro kneeled behind the two children and stuck out his bottom lip. Your boyfriend of 2 years, so mature.  
So now the pizza and cookies were cooking.   
“Why not?” He whined as Copper giggled in his arm, kicking his legs.   
“No, you play too rough.” You throw your hands in the air to emphasis your point while your eyes search the room for the other child. The youngest was in your arms. He was only half a year old but he could hold himself up, so all you had to do was perch him on your hip and hold his back. Nathaniel was a little cutie, always giggling at you  
“No I don’t.” Pietro takes a step towards the door but you catch him. Placing your free hand on your hip, you give him ‘the look’.   
“Yes, you do. Now put down her down and help me find Lily.” You walk over and kneel next to the table, looking for the only girl of the children.   
“You lost Lily! How did you lose a child?” Pietro gasped as he rushed over to you, a smirk on his face. He knew how much you loved Clints children and took pleasure in messing with you.   
“I didn’t 'lose’ anyone. We were playing hid and seek.” You get up and rub your temple.   
You loved Pietro. And you loved Clint and Laura’s kids. But not together. Three children and a big kid who can run super fast didn’t mix well. Especially when they ganged up on you.   
“Really? Because it sounds like you lost her?” Pietro crossed his arms and raises his chin high in the air.   
“Okay, okay. I give up!” You call. Looking at the ceiling, you hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet running along the hall and down the stairs. Lily jumps down the last few steps and runs towards you, laughing.   
“I won, I won!” She giggles, spinning around in a circle of victory.   
“Okay, yes you win. Now, how about we all do something else?” You look up and walk towards the kitchen, opening the door and allowing the smell to drift through and catch the attention of the children and Pietro.   
“Is, is that?” Pietro drifts off as he pictures what the smell could belong too.   
“Pizza!” Lily and Copper jump up and down and run towards the kitchen, nearly knocking yourself and Nathaniel over. But you couldn’t be angry. Not after the strong arms wrapped around your waist from behind and a warm face snuggling into your neck. You let your head tilt to the side to allow him better access and closed your eyes. The sound of the children’s laughter and your love by your side felt so right.   
You were brought out of your thoughts when you felt small fingers jabbing into your eyes. Apparently, you had been ignoring the child in your arms for too long.   
Pietro laughs and you both walk into the kitchen. Copper and Lily had got out their plates and we’re now waiting in front of the oven. You laughed and gently placed Nathaniel in his high chair and strapping him in. You had fed him earlier since he would be going to bed soon so you placed a couple of soft toys in front of him.   
“Stand back.” Pietro commanded and you turn to see him taking out the pizzas, leaving the cookie in for another 15 minutes.   
He cut up the pizzas and placed the slices on the plates of the waiting children. He then cut up your pizza then his and taking it to the table, placing your plate next to his.   
You smiled at the scene in front of you.   
Pietro was helping Lily cut up her pizza into dainty little pieces while Copper helped a slice of pizza between his teeth and making faces to his younger brother.   
Smiling, you take your place next to Pietro and digging in.   
———–  
All the children were in bed. Pietro made a deal with Copper and Lily that if they did their teeth, got changed and got ready for bed, that they could have a cookie and milk in bed. Nathaniel had went to sleep no problem but you kept the baby monitor on and next to you.   
Pietro and you were lying on the couch. He was behind you, his back in the back of the couch while his arm was draped over you, your back pressed up against his front. His other arm was under your head, acting as a pillow.There was a thin blanket spread over the both of you.   
Clint said they wouldn’t be back till late so you and Pietro could stay the night in the spare room, but to be honest, you didn’t think you would be able to move from the couch. There was a movie playing but neither of you were watching it.   
“[y/n]?” Pietro caught your attention with the seriousness in his voice so you decided to roll over so your head rested on his shoulder. You smiled at him and nodded, feeling his hand rub your lower back and he gently pulled you closer to him.   
“Have you ever thought about having …” Pietro trailed off, looking away as he tried to find the words he was searching for. He knew what he was trying to say. He wanted to have a future with you, he wanted to grow old with you and the bit in between that was..  
“Children?” You finish his sentence for him, smiling gently as Pietro nods.   
“Honestly, 3 years ago, I would have said on. I would have said Children are a distraction from the dangers in the world. Or that they make you more aware of them, but make you feel helpless to prevent the hurt everyone would feel in their life’s.” You speak the truth, watching Pietros face fall as he takes it in. He drops his eyes and looks away from you.   
“But,” you reach up and cup Pietros cheeks, bringing him back to face you. “After meeting you, I realised something. Children are so much more. They are unconditional love, they complete a family. I, I want to have little versions of you running round my heels. I want to watch our children grow up. I want a family with you, Pietro.” You just managed to finish when Pietros lips were upon yours in a passionate kiss.   
“I want to have a family with you, too.” Pietro pulls away and whispers as you snuggling down and into his chest. His protective arms around you and the gentle beat of his heart relaxed you as both of you drifted off into a peaceful sleep.   
You didn’t even wake when Clint walk in with Laura under his right arms. They both smiled fondly at you lying in Pietro arms as Clint turned off the television.   
“Should we wake them?” Laura whispers.   
“No, let them sleep. Judging by the slight swell in [y/n]s stomach and the amount of times she’s been sick in the last week, I expect they won’t sleep for the next 18 years.” Clint smiles, knowingly


End file.
